20 Years The next generation
by AmberJJary
Summary: This is my follow up story with my ships children. Includes NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Fraxus , CanaxBacchus and Elfmanx Evergreen. Its rated T just in case. If it gets gore I'll change it. Any way this is the S-class promotion thingy that they do .Enjoy. oh and cover Image cause ... baby dragon slayers :) Postponed till i think of other stuff to right.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this follows after my previous GaLe fanfic and is set 27 years in the future from the current plot, 20 from my head plot. This makes Gale 18 and his sister Bellatrix 12. others are somewhere in the middle. Enjoy xx

Gale chuckled as everyone ran around going on missions. He'd already passed his s-class exam and could now be classed amongst the elite of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov had said that today would be the day that he announced who would be going for the S-class exam. His little sister hadn't left his side since she had realised that she didn't really care if she did or didn't get in. Their parents on the other hand, hadn't been seen since they got here.

Master Makarov stepped up on to the stage and cleared his throat, so as too gain the attention of the rowdy guild. Bellatrix perked up beside him as Master Makarov announced the first person to be going for the S-class promotion.

"The first one is... Drum roll." the guild complied and slapped their thighs and stomped their feet.

"Rae Dreyar." Gale rolled his eyes. Obviously. A blonde haired girl stood next to him and punched his shoulder.

"Told ya that you winning against me was a fluke." Typical Rae. Makarov moved on.

"Aimee Dreyar." A green haired girl lifted her head from a book. It was Rae's twin. However unlike her sister who used lightning magic, like Laxus, she preferred to use rune magic, like Fried.

"Bellatrix Redfox." His little sister smirked and he ruffled her black hair that she got from their dad.

"Kimberly Fullbuster." The 15 year old looked somewhat shocked. Her dark blue hair flying around her face as her head snapped up.

" Aiolos Glow." Gale heard a whoop coming from Aiolos' drunkard of a mother, Cana. Aiolos had partly expected it.

"Igneel Dragneel." No one was surprised by that. Igneel had been in the last 3 S-class promotion exams only to fail because he didn't really care. Igneel had his mothers personality and his fathers temper, meaning that he was hard to anger but when he did get angry it was to late to run.

"Alexis Fernandez." Erza's kid. Of course she'd get in. And last but not least.

"And Ambrosia Strauss." And with that that all had been called and the cheering erupted. The ones who had been selected stepped up onto the stage. Gale was surprisingly proud to see his little sister up on that stage.

"There will however be a twist. Those who get past the preliminaries will have to face the original S-class mages. Meaning you will have to fight Erza, Laxus." He heard Rae and Aimee gulp. " Gildarts, Gajeel." Suddenly Gale was happy he wasn't in his sisters place. "Andi and Mirajane." And with that last twist all hopes of his sister passing vanished. He heard his sister gulp from up on the stage. "However to make this task more doable you will have a partner, your sibling." Bellatrix looked at him, hopeful. "However they cant be an S-class." Bellatrix frowned. "Great." she muttered.


	2. (2)The little Warrior

A/N: Sorry its so short. College and stuff. Anyway enjoy :)

Bellatrix POV

As soon as it was said that I couldn't choose my brother I knew that I was screwed. Going against the others I wouldn't stand a chance, unless I got Kimberly, She's 15 and although she's a strong mage she doesn't like using her magic. I sighed, resigned to my fate.

"Great." Then I caught my brothers grin and smiled back. Who am I kidding. I'm Gajeel Redfox's kid. Of course I could do this. Or at least try. Just then I felt someone ruffle my hair.

Dad. I turned and was met by my fathers red eyes. My mother was no where to be seen but dad was here. I grin up at him. So what if I cant have a partner. I work best on my own anyway. And Gale's annoying, and his blue hair would give us away in an instant.

"Good luck." His grin was wickedly sharp and then I could tell were I got it from. I took a lot after my dad and I can see why.

"Thanks. Don't go easy on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it squirt." His grin grew bigger. He patted my back and pushed past me and I followed him of the stage where my brother wrapped me in a bear hug. "Get off." I got out as I squirmed in his grip. He relented and let me go.

"Well done." A feminine voice said. Mum. Where was she earlier? I turned to see my mum, Levy Redfox or McGarden as she had been known as before her and dad married. According to dad her hair had grown a lot and so had she. Though he still called her shrimp. She wrapped me in a gentle hug and wished me good luck.

A week passed quickly and when we were all called to the ship it had snowed. I was wearing my heaviest boots to make sure that I didn't slip on the ice. I still did. And it just had to be right in front of Rae. Rae who would use anything against me that she could. I sat there for a second in the cold before Nashi started to help me up. Nashi was the Dragneel's youngest and had still to master fire dragon slayer magic. She was a smart choice for Igneel, she could use fire magic. I accepted their hands up and glared at Rae who only smirked. This was gonna be a long trip to Tenroujima.


End file.
